The present invention is directed to a fiber optic switch package and a method of assembling said package, and, more particularly, a microelectromechanical (MEMS) based fiber optic switch package for an optical component.
Elaborate structures and manual assembly techniques are presently required to contain and protect optic fibers exiting from packages containing semiconductor devices. It is particularly important that the optic fibers of such components be protected from damage. Several approaches have been used. One example is the use of fiber pipes as seen on costly 14 pin butterfly packages that house pump laser devices and other similar devices. Another example is the use of epoxy to encapsulate a subassembly of a MEMS chip to optic fibers which is then covered with a conventional TO-8 can style cover. A further assembly is then required to reinforce and contain the fibers and support strain relief components, adding cost and complexity.
It is thus desirable to provide a package for housing fiber optics interfacing with semiconductor devices and protecting the fibers that exit from the housing. It is also desirable to provide a package that prevents or substantially reduces optical losses due to bending of the fibers. Furthermore it is desirable to provide a package that provides strength and isolation from mechanical stresses outside the package on the semiconductor device housed in the package and the fibers exiting the package.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided an optical component package. The optical component package includes a platform, a fiber support structure, a circuit chip, and a plurality of fibers. The fiber support device is positioned on the platform and a circuit chip is disposed on platform within an interior region of the fiber support structure. A plurality of passages are formed in the fiber support structure wherein each passage extends from an inner wall of the fiber support structure to an outer wall of the fiber support structure. The plurality of fibers are located on the circuit chip and each fiber extends from the circuit chip through a respective one of the passages.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a fiber support device. The fiber support device includes an annular ring and a passage formed in the annular ring. The annular ring has a top surface, a bottom surface, an inner wall and an outer wall. The inner wall defines an interior region and the outer wall defines an exterior region. The passage is formed in the annular ring and extends from the inner wall to the outer wall. The passage is shaped to support a fiber and its reinforcing structures extending from the interior region to the exterior region.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a fiber support device. The fiber support device includes a first annular ring, a second annular ring and a passage. The first annular ring has a top surface, a bottom surface, an inner wall and an outer wall. The inner wall defines an interior region and the outer wall defines an exterior region. The second annular ring has a top surface, a bottom surface, an inner wall and an outer wall. The inner wall defines an interior region and the outer wall defines an exterior region. The passage is formed in the first and second annular rings and extends from the inner wall to the outer wall. When the first and second annular rings are mated, the passage in the first and second annular rings line up to support a fiber and its reinforcing structures extending from the interior region to the exterior region.